Girlfriend
by NerdyFanPanda21
Summary: This story happens the night after S02E07 when Reagan and Amy became an official couple and things can get complicated. I love them together and I think It's about time someone loved and appreciated Amy. R&R (M rated stuff in Chp 4)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything as MTV owns the amazing show Faking It. I love Amy and Reagan (even though I still secretly ship Karmy). I believe Reagan deserves a spot in Amy's heart as well.**

* * *

><p>'I think we need a more effective method of me sneaking in, Amy' Reagan said clutching onto her ankle. She had tripped on the windowsill as she made her way through my bedroom window, on to my bed.<p>

'I know but that would mean no more late night kisses' I said as I caught her lips in mine. She tasted sweet. Her lips felt soft against mine. She deepened the kiss and shifted closer towards me.

'Ow my ankle. I am _so_ not coordinated enough to be climbing windows. Thank God the constellation prize is that I get to kiss my girlfriend.' I paused when she called me her girlfriend. It may still be new territory but I love hearing her call me her girlfriend. 'What are you smirking at?'

'It's just I like it when you call me your girlfriend. It has a nice ring to it.'

'Well how could I not?' Immediately I thought about last night. Shane, Lauren, Karma, Liam, Theo and Duke had crashed my date with Reagan at the communal last night and things got ridiculously messy. I ended up almost dying from a peanut oiled covered kale (Not exactly the way I would like to die. "Death By Kale". I knew kale was dangerous but I do not want to be labelled as the person murdered by a plant) then Reagan got upset because I didn't tell her about Karma which lead to me running after her and yelling at Karma. It was an exhausting night.

'Still I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it. "Girlfriend".'

'You know what? You don't sound too bad either when you say it shrimp girl. It's kind of sexy.'

'Is it now? Well I just might have to say it a few times then because you know I quite like you as my girlfriend,' she leaned over and kissed me. 'For some reason you taste so much better as my girlfriend,' I mumbled over our kiss. I began to speak again but then Reagan interrupted.

'Two can play at that game Shrimp girl. I'm glad that I am able to call such a beautiful and smart person my girlfriend. Having you as a girlfriend-' I cut her off before she could finish. I pressed my lips against hers and laid on top of her.

'You can definitely shut up now.'

'Shhhhh.' Said Reagan before she deepened our kiss.

I melted with her. I could feel the humming of a moan in the back of her throat. She moved on top of me and sat up cradling me without detaching her lips from mine. My hands roamed up her thigh and grazed her ass as her hands travelled up the sides of my waist slipping underneath my shirt. Her jacket came off shortly and my hands were entwined in her silky multi-coloured hair. I was once again on top, moving against her, adding much needed friction. A moan escaped my mouth and then I froze.

'AMY?!' yelled the all too familiar voice of my mother.

'Shit!' I jolted up in a sitting position. I could tell that Reagan was mildly confused but also slightly scared of the situation my mum would walk into. She knew that If my mum caught her in my bed the bars on the windows that I was joking about the other night would become a serious possibility. Which also meant no more sneaking in, no more late night kisses that may lead to more.

'Bed, go under the bed.' Reagan's expressions gave away her dislike to the idea but she complied anyway. Mum walked in as I was still recovering from my flustered state.

'Oh Hun are you feelin' a'right? You look a little frazzled.'

'No mum I'm fine. What's up?'

'Well I was just wondering whether or not you could fix my phone. It's seemed to have frozen.' I took her Iphone and tried to press any button. Nothing happened so I presumed to hold the home button and the lock button together before it reset itself.

'It's should be all good now. If not I'll fix it in the morning. I'm kind of tired now mum.'

'Why of course Amy, you get some beauty sleep now.'

'Yep. Ok. Night.' She left, closing the door behind her. I looked under the bed to see Reagan arch her eye brows at me, even under the darkness of the bottom of my bed.

'That definitely has to rank as one of my awkwardest run in with the parents, even though I technically haven't met them yet.' Said Reagan as she slowly made her way back to the surface of my bed again.

'I am so sorry. I promise I will tell her. I just don't want this to become one of those relationships where the parents insist on having the door open whenever were in my bedroom or where they burst in unannounced like they are on some weird stage show. I just want to have you all to myself. I like it like that.' I could see that her pout was wavering but it was still there. 'If they walked in then I wouldn't be able to do this,' I kissed her neck. 'Or this,' I said nibbling on her ear, 'Or this'. I kissed her along her jawline, trailing towards her mouth until finally I kissed her lips. She returned my kiss and then broke apart from it.

'Ok for now. But eventually they will have to know.'

'Eventually is the key word here.'

'Eventually' was the last words from her mouth before I moved on top of her and replaced her words with my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so originally I was only going to do a one shot with Reamy but everyone seems to want more. I do love Reamy and sadly I do not own any of the characters on Faking It as they belong to MTV. **

**This takes place at a café a few days after my last chapter.**

* * *

><p>'You're hopeless you know that. First you get popcorn down your shirt during the movie and now your top lip is covered in foam.' Said Reagan. I grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth.<p>

'Is it gone?' I said making the strangest face to see if I could see if the foam was gone. I don't know why I thought I could possibly see what was on my face.

'Shrimp girl you have to stop being so adorable, I can't keep my hands off you.' Her fingers traced my jawline before she pulled me closer and kissed my top lip. 'All gone.'

'Actually I think you have some on your face now too.' I dipped my finger into my hot chocolate and painted the edge of her lips with the foam. She couldn't stop laughing until I kissed her, quieting her laughter. 'Have I mentioned that you taste really good?'

'Yes I do believe you have. You don't taste bad yourself shrimp girl.' She leaned closer but all I could do was stare at the couple across the street. My mum stood hand in hand with my stepdad. 'What's wrong?'

'My parents.' I shifted back to a normal sitting position when my mum spotted us.

'Hi Amy! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Karma.'

'Um yea I was. Uh but she wasn't there. Um this is Reagan. Mum, Bruce, Reagan. Reagan, mum and Bruce.'

'It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Cooper. Amy has told me so much about you.'

'Really, now? She hasn't been all fanciful with her words now has she?' Mum continued to talk for a bit before I interrupted her.

'Don't you need to do your shopping mum?'

'Why, I didn't mean to hold you up. Run along with your friend and I'll see you tonight.'

I stammered a little. I wanted to correct her. Tell her that Reagan was more than just a friend but the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

'Ok bye mum. Bye Bruce'

My breathing rates returned to normal. My heartbeat slowed back down and I could move my limbs voluntarily again. I noticed Reagan's mood had simmered as well. I figured it was because of the whole "friend" issue. I don't know why admitting that I was in a "fake" relationship with Karma to my mum was easier than admitting that Reagan was my real and sweet and gorgeous girlfriend.

'I – ' started before she interrupted me.

'I get it. It's not easy telling your parents about any relationship. Almost as if you tell them it suddenly becomes serious and the bubble pops. I don't want it to pop either I just hate how we have to pretend in front of them. I love being able to flaunt you around in my arms all around town but then once your parents are around we have to act as if we are practically strangers. I know I said eventually and I mean it. I just don't know if I can handle a charade, it's too much drama.'

'Hey I'm sorry I really am. Please be patient with me though. I know that's a lot to ask but I can definitely make it worth your while. I really, really like you and I promise I will introduce you to mum and Bruce as my girlfriend, I will. Just don't give up yet.'

'God shrimp girl. Why do you have to be so damn cute? I swear if it was anyone else I probably wouldn't give them the light of day but there is something about you that caught my attention. It may have been the attractive first impression with the shrimp but for some reason I can't keep you out of my head.'

'Well it very well be that time when we…'

'Yes or you know'

'Mmhhm' I leaned towards her and kissed her. ' You still taste like chocolate.' I licked my lips. She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me, slowly opening her mouth asking permission to enter mine. I granted her access and deepened our kiss. _AMY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS NOT THE PLACE WHERE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO MOUNT REAGAN HERE AND NOW. YOU COULD VERY WELL GET ARRESTED! _I reluctantly pulled away, kicking myself for listening to my brain.

'We're giving people an eye full. I think we should probably resume somewhere more privately. Preferably with a bed of sorts.'

'AMY!' yelled the voice that was so familiar to me, as if it was almost my own.

'Karma, Hey!' I could see Reagan was trying to muster up some control when she gave Karma a smile.

'How are you going, Karma?' asked Reagan. I believe it was out of sheer politeness.

'I'm good. I'm good. I'm just you know everything. I, uh, am really sorry as well for the other night. I shouldn't have.' There was a slight hitch in her voice.

'Is everything ok?' I asked.

'Um yeah totally fine. Me and you are fine. You and Reagan are fine and everything is fine.' I couldn't help but catch the fact that nowhere in that sentence did she mention Liam.

'What about Liam?'

'Uh.. yeah totally fine no need to worry.'

'Karma the last time you used fine more than once in a sentence was the time you were hyperventilating over the fact that Gus Bilson didn't like you in the seventh grade and you freaked out.'

'It's just, it's nothing.'

'Karma you can tell me anything.'

'I know… I better get going. I need to get some herbal essence candles for mum.'

'Yeah see you later…' I watched her walk away and I couldn't help but worry about her.

Reagan caught me by surprise when she spoke. 'Go.'

'What?'

'Go. She's upset and she's your best friend. Just remember one thing though. I trust you but I don't trust her, not yet.'

'I promise there is nothing between us anymore. It's just you and me.'

'Then go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes now go before I kick you out myself.'

'Thank you so much. I swear I will make it up to you. Bye.' I kissed her once more before I ran to catch up with Karma.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been mostly Reamy based at the moment but in the last chapter I left it kind of open with how Amy is going to deal with Karma. It was going to be a relatively short Karmy friendship story. Anyway I do not own any of these beautiful characters because MTV does ****L****but at least I get to write about them ****(Reamy moment at the end…) Next chapter might have M rated stuff I'm not sure yet. If you want M rated Reamy let me know.**

* * *

><p>I lost Karma in the in the crowd which was ridiculous. <em>How could I possibly lose someone with Karma's bright red hair? Her hair was like the red nose on a clown. You can't miss it.<em> But I did so went to Karma's house and knocked on the door. Karma's mum knocked on the door.

'AMY! How are you? I guess that you are here to see Karma?'

'Um yes I am. Is she home?'

'Go on up. I promise that we will not interrupt you love birds.' I began to say something but she had already motioned me towards Karma's room.

As soon as I walked into Karma's room I knew it was serious. She had out the emergency double chocolate chip toffee ice cream and double stuffed oreos dipped in vanilla chocolate swirl icing. Tear-filled and snot-filled tissues were surrounding Karma like the Great wall of China, a wall that I would only be willing to climb for Karma.

'Hey dork. Are you going to talk to me now?' she remained silent, huddled in a ball on her bed, refusing to talk. 'Seriously Karma, talk to me.'

'Me and Liam got in a huge fight about the night at the communal and we still haven't talked. He won't answer my calls or my texts. I even sent him snail mail but nothing.'

'What was the fight about?'

'You.'

'Me?' I had the most confused look on my face and by the looks of it Karma could tell.

'Liam said that the reason why I was so territorial the other night is because I couldn't stand the idea of you loving someone more than me.'

'…. Do you?'

'I… don't know. I felt like I'm losing you. We don't spend anytime together anymore, our phone bills have dropped and you even lied to me about telling Reagan about me. And then you… nothing.'

'What did I do?'

'Nothing'

'Karma just tell me.'

'It's nothing!'

'Karma!'

'NOTHING!'

I took a deep breath and asked quietly. 'Karma, please tell me.'

'You said you "were" in love with me, like you aren't anymore' she whispered, barely audible. _What the hell is that suppose to mean? Does she, is she jealous?_

'Karma… isn't that what you want?'

'Yes of course it is… I think. It's just hearing those words made me feel like I was being replaced.'

'In some aspects of my life you are. I am no longer pining over you, I have Reagan now and the thing is I really like her but you will never stop being my best friend.'

'Yeah no I totally get it… Reagan is your go to girl now…'

'You make it seem as if we are breaking up.' I laughed.

'Amy don't you see, we kind of are.' All the fun and jokes were gone. I had no more sarcastic retorts that I could say. I was left speechless.

'What are you talking about?'

'It will never be the same again. I'm happy for you I am, but I want to be happy too but I can't without you.'

'Karma where are you going with this?'

'I want my best friend back Amy. I know it's selfish but I want her to be mine.'

'You can't ask something like that from me. Every time you say something like that feels like you are ripping my heart out of my chest and throwing it at the wall. You can't keep saying those things. I am happy, can't you see that?'

'I'm sorry…' she came over and hugged me. 'Go see Reagan. If that's what makes you happy. I couldn't bear the thought of me standing in the way of your happiness.'

'Hey I'm here because you need a shoulder to cry on and what better shoulder than your best friend. I'm here for you.'

'Ok then could you be there for me somewhere else. I just need to be alone for a while ok?'

'Yeah that's fine I get it.'

* * *

><p>That night Reagan climbed through my window again. This time I put a ladder next to the window to make it easier. She greeted me with a kiss that I didn't fully return.<p>

'Hey shrimp girl what's wrong?'

'I'm just distracted I'm sorry.' I leaned in to kiss her properly and my thoughts escaped me for a millisecond. This is what I want. I want Reagan.

'Tell me what happened that's troubling that beautiful head of yours.'

'I can't explain it but I think Karma is being extremely weird, more then normal. I think she is, not jealous there is another word for it I think, but she is kind of jealous. Jealous of the fact she is being replaced I think.'

She huffed. 'I could have told you that. The other night she acted more like your typical jealous ex-girlfriend than a best friend. She still love you Amy. I... don't think I can deal with the drama. Like I said before I am not a drama person. I'd like to keep it that way. I like you Amy, a lot actually but seriously,'

'Wait, wait, wait! Hear me out please. I don't have those feeling about Karma anymore I have them for you. She is going to have to accept that because my feelings aren't just going to go away. I'm over her.'

She sighed. 'You reel me back in every time and I don't know how you do it. You're my kryptonite.'

'You're my girlfriend, my Reagan.'

She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards her lips. Her arms were around my neck; one hand tangled in my hair the other trailing down my back. My hand slipped underneath her shirt and touched her smooth back. I kissed her neck and I could hear her moans. I removed her jacket and she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Our shoes, socks, shirts and pants came off. The only things separating us now were our underwear and bra. Her lips kissed along my jawline, through the middle of my chest, to my stomach. I moaned at her kisses and groaned at the slow pace she was torturing me with.

'Please' I mustered over my moans.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I left the last chapter open ended (hehe) and I'm sorry… a little anyway. This Fic is going to be M rated so be warned. Also it is my first M rated fic so don't be too mean :) ****Anyway the story continues on from the last chapter where Reamy was about to…. I do not own anything, all MTV's property ****L**

* * *

><p>'Please' I mustered over my moans.<p>

'Your parents will hear. If you recall, I can make you scream my name.'

'Everyone has gone to do their own thing. It's just us.'

'That's sounds interesting. Should I be extremely mean and tease you? Or should I be generous?' she said as her hands slid up my thighs, not quite touching my centre.

'You'll regret it. Trust me. Can you please just?'

'Was that a threat? I don't like to follow orders very often.'

I knew I was in for it. She hovered over my underwear, breathing against me. She kissed my inner thigh lightly and placed her hand on top of my wet core, refusing to move.

'Umm Shrimp girl you're so wet, so wet for me.' Before I could respond her lips replaced her hand and I bucked a moan. 'Settle down now.' She teased. 'In due time.'

She pulled at the edge of my underwear, taking them off at an extremely painful pace. Then she kissed along my stomach, making her way back to my mouth. Her tongue danced with mine as her hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra. She broke from the kiss and trailed down to my breasts.

'So hard because of me too.' She kissed my right nipple before blowing it, forcing a moan to escape my lips. She did the same on my left before retreating back to my mouth.

'You're having all the fun. Why don't I just-' I released her breasts from the black lacy prison. 'That's better.'

'Oh you shouldn't have done that. Now I am going to make you beg for mercy.'

She took my right nipple in her mouth sucking and teasing it with her teeth. _OH GOD! OH SHIT! That felt soo good. _She left my right nipple for my left and grazed above it before attacking it with the same motions. All I could do was moan. Every graze along my nipple with her teeth made me moan louder. Then she stopped.

'What?! Are you serious?'

'I told you. Begging for mercy.' She said before her lips travelled down my chest across my stomach and to my aching core, stopping in between my legs. Her finger followed the trail from my knee to my upper thigh until she brushed my lower lips. Her tongue was so close but Reagan was talented enough not to graze right where I needed her.

'Oh God please!' she complied and slipped a finger inside of me and lingered before withdrawing it. I huffed and groaned and continued to complain until her interrupted me. 'Cry. Out. For Mercy.'

'SHIT! Yes please! Mercy! Mercy! Now please make me come!'

'But of course.' With that her fingers slipped inside of me, curling inside of me. Her lips sucked on my clit, her tongue drawing circles. She removed her fingers and I began to cry out before she quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue. Her hands trailed along my breasts and flicked at my nipples as her tongue inside of me. She pushed my closer to the edge.

'Holy shit! Oh my god! I'm gonna, SHIT! I'm going to come.'

'Scream my name.'

'SHIT! REAGAN! I'M COMING!' I screamed as I released. She continued to clean me off before coming back up to kiss me. I could taste myself. In different circumstances I would consider it gross but right now I was on such a high that I didn't care.

'My turn. You are so going to regret teasing me when I'm done.'

'I dare you shrimp girl.'

I kissed her, my tongue asking for entrance that she happily gave. My hands slipped inside her underwear and I pushed a finger inside of her. I kept pushing in and out of her, trapping her moans with my lips. I could feel that she was close. She had trouble focusing on my kiss as I was inside of her. I brought her to the edge before I slipped out of her and broke away our kiss.

'What?!'

'I'm returning the favour.' I waited until her high was lowered before I continued. I purposefully avoided her breasts as I made my way to her underwear. I rubbed the top of her underwear, right where her core was. Her underwear was already completely soaked through. I ripped them of quickly as they where blocking me from what I wanted. I attached my lips to her centre, drinking in her wetness. She tasted so sweet. I almost couldn't stop. My lips moved to her clit, flickering it with my tongue and my fingers slipped inside of her warmth once more. Her moans filled the room, echoing off every surface. The sounds of her cries made me so wet. I could feel her tighten around my fingers and I reluctantly pulled away again.

'You are the worst!' she nudged me with her legs.

'I told you that you'd regret teasing me.'

'I regret it, a million times over. Please,' The sound in her voice made it impossible to refuse. I slipped back inside of her while I licked her entrance. My fingers dove deeper and deeper until I found her g-spot. I pushed in and out, every time hitting her g-spot. Her screams grew louder and louder. I could feel her tighten against my fingers, convulsing and riding the high. She came so hard and I licked her clean.

'Shit Amy! God that was amazing, cruel but amazing.' Her gazed fell over my wet core. Her screams had me so wet that it leaked down my leg.

'It looks like you could use some help there.' She smirked before she kissed me. _Shit! Here comes round 2_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm sorry that I haven't updated in recently, or at least as quickly as my first few chapters but it's because of exams… and also the fact that I honestly couldn't think of where to go from the last chapter because it ended nicely and I didn't want to burst their bubble. Then I remembered that there was so many unanswered questions with Karma and Liam and… I also remembered they go to school as they are high school students so it is set at the high school and you know the usual. I don't own Faking it etc etc but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Her arms were around my waist as she drew me closer. <em>

_'__Morning.'_

_'__Hi' I smiled. I turned to look are her and she brushed my hair from my face._

_'__So beautiful.'_

_'__I could say the same.' I pulled her towards me and kissed her._

'AMY?! HELLO EARTH TO AMES!' yelled Shane.

'Oh hi what's up?'

'Oh the usual, but I want to know what you were thinking about. You had blissful look on your face if I remember correctly.'

'Reagan.'

'About time I hear you say a name other than Karma when I ask you that question.'

'Oh Karma. Have you seen her today?'

'No I haven't why?'

'I haven't talked to her in a while and the last time I saw her she was crying over Liam.'

'I swear those two are on and off more than a light switch. Liam refused to talk about it but apparently he said it involved you.'

'Yeah a little I guess.'

'God Amy! Spill!'

'According to Liam, Karma can't seem to stand me loving someone more than her and when I asked her if it was true she hesitated and said she didn't know. I don't know what that means exactly.'

'It's obvious isn't it? Karma clearly loves you. But my only question is do you love her? And If you do are you going to tell her about you and Liam?'

'There isn't nothing to tell about Liam and me. Nothing happened.'

'You slept together!'

'In a drunken and angry state, which meant nothing to either of us.'

'Ok fine but the truth has a way of coming out. I also couldn't help but notice you avoided my first question.'

'I… don't know how to answer it. Of course I love Karma she's my best friend.'

'Not what I meant.'

'I know. I don't feel like I am anymore. Whenever I think of Karma my heart still hurts but then I think of Reagan and my heart does flips.'

'Ok then final interrogatory question then. If Karma and Reagan both came up to you and asked you to choose, who would you choose?'

'I… oh look hey there's Karma. See you later.'

'This isn't over Amy!'

'Bye.'

My walk to Karma was somewhat exhausting. My heart was beating and I could barely breath after the conversation with Shane. I better not be getting a heart attack, it is definitely something I did not need right now or maybe it's a cruel sign from god that I should stop sitting on my couch eating popcorn and start exercising, but come on let's face it, that's not going to happen. I reached Karma and caught her arm.

'Hey Karma how are you?'

'I'm great.'

'Are you sure? The other day-'

'The other day I just needed some space. I'm fantastic now. How's Reagan?'

'I know something is wrong, I can hear it in your voice.'

'Can we not, please? I just need to not think about it. Now I repeat again, how's Reagan?'

I paused and stared at her, worried but she didn't seem to be cracking. 'Reagan is good, great actually.'

'I'm glad. I'm got to go I've got English but I'll see you later.' She paced off quickly.

'I know you have English I'm in the same class.' I called after her but she didn't turn around.

* * *

><p>I didn't see her in English. Nor did I see her for the rest of the day. Though at lunch I did "happen" to run into Liam… Ok I cornered him in the art rooms. Well not really cornered because he is always there. Always.<p>

'Liam, what is going on between you and Karma?'

'Nothing.'

'Really? You're going to lie, to me?'

'Nothing I'm serious.'

'Seriously lying! You're not returning her calls or messages or anything and NOTHING IS GOING ON?'

'It's none of your business.'

'Of course it's my business because apparently it's about me.'

'She told you? Of course she did.'

'Yes of course she did. She is my best friend but that's all she is. She loves you, Liam.'

'She sure doesn't act like it.'

'Neither did you. You still can't call her your girlfriend. You both have problems and you need to be patient with each other.'

'I'll see you later.'

'Liam,'

'Please Amy, leave.'

* * *

><p>I sat by the window completely exhausted from the day I had and called Reagan.<p>

'Hey do you want to do something tonight? I need to forget about today.'

'I would love to but I have a gig tonight. I'm sorry.'

'That's fine.'

'Amy, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, just a tiring day full of annoying things.'

'What type of annoying things?'

'Little annoying things that mean nothing.'

'I'm coming over.'

'You can't you have to work.'

'Not until a little later and I hate hearing you like this so I'm coming over.'

'Ok I'll see you later. Love you bye.' I hung up... _DID I JUST TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and also the last two weeks of Faking It has unravelled so fast I didn't know what to write. Then I decided not to follow the events from the show so much. However this starts off after S02E09 where Karma shuts both Liam and Amy out after finding out and also includes what happened after Amy told Reagan she loved her in the last chapter. It's a little shorter than usual. So enjoy ****J****P.s don't own Faking It blah blah blah the same stuff as always.**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_You haven't said anything about before.' I mumbled._

_'__What are you talking about?' Reagan looked at me as if I was a little crazy, which technically I was._

_'__About what I said on the phone yesterday.'_

_'__Which was?'_

_'__When I… I told you that I loved you.'_

_'__I didn't think that was serious. I thought it was a quick "love you" things that people say when they hang up.'_

_'__Oh ok'_

_'__Did you mean it?'_

_'__I… I don't know, maybe.' She took my chin by her finger and kissed me._

_'__That's good because I mean it too.'_

_'__You mean it?'_

_'__I mean it.' I pulled her closer and kissed her back, knowing in that moment I didn't want to let her go._

* * *

><p>I paced around my room calling Karma, again. <em>Pick up damn it!<em> _Voicemail again._

'Karma Please talk to me. I've said it before and I will say it again. It was the worst mistake of my entire life and I'm sorry. I was hurt and angry and very drunk. It meant nothing. I couldn't bear to tell you because I knew it would hurt you.'

*BEEEP*

I dialled again.

'Karma please pick up the phone we need to talk. We can't leave things between us like this.'

*BEEEEP*

'Karma I'm sorry, please.'

*BEEEEP*

'Karma I don't know what to say that I haven't already said. Pick up.'

*BEEEEP*

'Please.'

*BEEEP*

'Don't let this be how we end.'

* * *

><p>'Hey Shrimp Girl I've been calling and you haven't answered.' Reagan was looking at me through my doorframe as she leaned against it.<p>

'Sorry I have been calling Karma but she isn't answering any of my calls or texts.'

'What's wrong?'

'Um I just well, I helped her cheat in her math test but only she got caught so she isn't talking to me.'

'Really? A Math test has brought you to tears?'

'I'm crying?' I touched my cheek and there was droplets falling down.

'Seriously now, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Amy, I'm here you can talk to me. I mean it.'

'I mean it too.' I kissed her. 'If I tell you, you might hate me.'

'I could never hate you. I mean it. I love you.' I still hesitated and held my silence. 'Amy,'

'Karma found out that I slept with Liam the night I told her that I loved her and she didn't return my feelings. I was super drunk and it was before I met you and I hurt and I wanted to hurt her the only way I knew how. But it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my entire life and now Karma hates me.' I blurted out.

'So the day we met it was true, the dramatics?'

'No, well yes technically but I was trying to get Liam not to tell Karma.'

'So you lied to me. And then that night at the communal when you stopped me from telling Karma what happened that was to cover up your affair with Liam?'

'Not technically an affair but yes.'

'Even after I told you about my ex and asked if you were straight you stood there and lied to me.'

'Wait no. I did not lie to you. Liam was not an ex and he was a mistake.'

'How do I know that you're not going to do that to me?'

'Because I love you and I am only interested in you, only you.'

'But you had sex with a guy! After you knew that you knew that you had feelings for Karma.' She stood from the bed.

'Hold on. It's different with you. With you, I think about you every second of everyday since I met you. With you, I smile every single time I see your name on my phone because I love hearing from you. With you, every time I hear or say your name I get this giddy feeling inside of me. And with you, every time I see you smile I want to pause that moment because your smile is the only thing that matters. I'm sorry I lied. But you have to know that there are absolutely no feelings for Liam or Karma in that way anymore. I know one thing though. I have never lied to you about the way I feel about you.'

She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my lightly. 'I think I need some time to process everything. I'll call you.' There I froze watching her walk away. No Karma. No Reagan. No anybody. I sank in my bed and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Hello Again World. I know I'm sorry I haven't updated as such I had to work… and binge watch tv… Anyway I'm starting this chapter with Amy get Reagan back. At this point as well Karma and Amy are on the mends but things could still be a little patchy. It's a little long this chapter so hopefully you will enjoy and the usual stuff about how I don't own Faking It sadly :(**

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

I woke up with a smile on my face. I dreamt of Reagan. _REAGAN!_ I bolted up to check my phone. No calls. No messages. The blissful moment where I thought everything hadn't turned to shit disappeared. The first call I made is to Reagan.

_*RING RING* *RING RING* _

'Hi this is Reagan sorry I can't take your call at the moment but leave a message and I might get back to you if I like you enough.'

'Reagan, it's me. Please call me back. I just want to hear your voice. I'm sorry.'

The second call was to Karma. She picked up and spoke.

'Hi.'

'Hi'

'How are you?'

'Horrible.'

'What's wrong?'

'Me and Reagan.'

'What happened?'

'She found out.'

'That sucks.'

'What is up with your half ass responses? I feel like I'm talking to a wall right now Kar.'

'I'm just not ready to be the role of best friend yet. It still hurts.'

'I'm sorry Karma. I've said that I am a million times already.'

'I know.' She hangs up.

I call Reagan again. Voice mail.

'I Love you. I mean it'

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

Sweatpants seem to be my only friend at the moment. They keep me warm. They watch cheesy marathons on tv with me. They catch my popcorn for me and they hug me softly. Shane burst through my bedroom door.

'I come bearing gifts.' Shane held a bucket of Ben and Jerry's.

'Thanks.'

'So No School again?'

'Reagan hasn't returned any of my phone calls and Karma is treating me like a complete stranger. Our conversations literally consist of nothing but small talk. It's exhausting.'

'Yeah but you still have me and Lauren, if you excuse her snotty attitude.'

'I know but I just don't have the energy to put a fake face on and act as if everything is ok.'

'Come with me.'

'What?'

'Now'

Shane ushered me in the passenger seat of his car and drove. We arrived at some upscale party event that I was clearly underdressed for.

'Now go.'

'What? Are you crazy? I'm in my cookie eating pants and you want me to crash some fancy pants party.'

'No I want you to talk to Reagan.' He pointed slightly to the left.

'What?!' I turned and saw her. Beautiful as ever. Her smile, even if it was only for her job, looked amazing. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I reached for the door but stopped. 'I can't. She wants space. And I know I have called her 37 times in the past 2 days but she doesn't want to see me.'

'Ames Just go say hi.'

'I can't'

'You better go before I kick you out of this car Amy.' When I didn't move he began shoving me into the door.

'Ok I'm going.'

I walked slowly up to her. I kept brushing my hair out with my fingers and straighten my clothes. Not that it did any good. I highly doubt my fat pants would be mistaken for a strapless Macys dress. I panicked and turned around but not fast enough. She saw me and called me out.

'Amy?' I had to keep walking I didn't know what else to do. 'Amy!' I reluctantly turned. 'What are you doing here?'

'Uh. Um. Shane brought me here. It was an unexpected road trip of sorts. I didn't know he was bringing me to see you and then when I did see you. Wow. You look beautiful. God look at me I'm rambling. I'm just a little hopeless at the moment. Don't worry about me. I'm Just leaving now. You can have your space. I'm sorry. I love you. A lot. Um bye.' I left before I could make things worse. I just couldn't. I slammed the car door when I sat down next to Shane again.

'Wow. That was the biggest train wreck since twerking was invented. You're usually more on point with your conversations.'

'I don't know what happened I just didn't know what to tell her. I'm never felt like this. I never knew someone could make me feel like this.'

'What about Karma drama?'

'Karma never loved me the way I loved her. It was different. This is different. Loving someone and having them love you back is the best feeling. I'm scared that if I break whatever is going on between us that we could be finished and I just couldn't bring myself up to doing that. This heart jerking pain is killing me but in a way I can still pretend things aren't over yet because there is so much that is unfinished.'

'Come on lets get you home. The melted Ben and Jerry's isn't going to finish itself.'

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

I actually managed to get out bed this morning and put on something that wasn't made with elastic. I walked down the stairs and almost ran it to Lauren.

'God watch where you are going! Oh Thank god you're finally wearing something other than those horrible grey pants. Though you still look kind of shit to be honest.'

'So would you if you were in my shoes.'

'I've had my heartbroken before but I still managed to look great.'

'Gee Thanks.'

'Amy. It will get better. Eventually.'

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

I sat on my bed watching Youtube to drown my sorrows when my phone rings. I immediately jumped towards my phone that led to me almost breaking my laptop but it didn't matter not right now anyway because I saw Reagan's name on my screen.

'Hi! Sorry I mean, hey.' I sounded far to eager as if I was waiting by my phone for the past few days…. Which I technically was.

'We should talk. I'll stop by tomorrow if that's alright.'

'Yeah sure no problem.'

She hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5<em>

The day that could change my life either for better or for worse. I was pacing by the front door waiting for Reagan. I didn't know what I was going to say I didn't know what I was going to do. I was completely restless. My hands awkwardly hanging from my arms not knowing what to do. There was a knock on the door. _Breathe Amy Breathe. _I opened the door and then I saw her. No matter how much I told myself to breathe I couldn't because she was devastatingly beautiful that she took my breathe away. She has so much power over me. She could break my heart in a second. We went to my room for more privacy, not that there was anyone home. It just felt like too open of a space.

'So…' I started.

'Yes. Ok so no interrupting.'

'Ok'

'That night when you told me about Karma I was mad. Really mad. I was so angry about how you lied to me and about the things that happened between you and Karma. I know you say that there is nothing between you two anymore but with everything that has happened I just can't believe that. I want to so badly but I just can't. And the idea that you slept with a guy doesn't help either. It just keeps rattling in my brain. I know that you said that I wasn't some phase but how do I know that? How can I trust that? It's exactly how I was burned the first time. She told me she loved me and then the next day she didn't. I want to think you are different I just can't help but feel-'

'I am different!'

'No interrupting.'

'No! Listen to me. I did love Karma. Past tense. I loved her so much that I didn't realise it until she kissed me. Then I had some hope for a while that she might love me back but she didn't and that hope died so did a part of me. It was a kind of love that I didn't think existed. But then you came along with your streak of purple and beautiful smile. I knew instantly you would change my life. I didn't know how but I did. I fell in love with you so quickly I didn't even recognise it. It was something that I had never felt before. This isn't a phase for me because it couldn't possibly be a phase for anyone if they feel the way I do about you. I am so in love with you and I only want you. So now the ball is in your court. Do you want me too?'

'Yes.'

'Then what's the problem?' She caught me slightly by surprise when she jumped forward to kiss me but I quickly recovered and kissed her back. I was so wrapped up in Reagan that I didn't even notice the door swinging open. I pulled away from Reagan slightly when I heard my name.

'Amy I L-' Karma yelled until she paused, scanned the room and froze.


	8. Chapter 8

**So the last time I posted it was a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry… kind of… any I wanted to give Reamy a Christmas themed story as Christmas is coming and hopefully it will hold everyone up until after Christmas. I will update soon with the other 10 days of Christmas very soon so stay tuned. Don't worry I wont leave the cliffhanger open… Enjoy :) and the usual don't own anything, all MTV property etc.**

* * *

><p>Karma stood there frozen. I was kind of frozen too, in a very compromising position. I just wish I knew was what running in Reagan's mind right now. After getting over our first fight of sorts, another bump in the road… I didn't even know what I was thinking. <em>What did Karma want to say? Was she going to say it?<em>

'Hi there Reagan.'

'Hey Karma.'

'Hi Karma. What are you doing here?' I broke the silence.

'Um yes I just wanted to talk I guess. I don't know how to process everything and I need you but you're clearly busy so I'll come back.' When Karma turned to walk out the door I could feel Reagan huff and pull away.

'Karma wait, I was just leaving.'

'What?' I whispered.

'I know you need to talk to her and the fact she is upset will be bothering you all night. I love you. I mean it.' She kissed me once more before she left. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

'Thank you I love you too.'

Karma walked back in awkwardly as Reagan left and sat on the bed.

'Karma, so…. What do you want to talk about?'

'I just confused and upset and annoyed by everything that has happened.'

'I regret ever sleeping with Liam and I know he feels the same. There are no feelings between us. There never was.'

'It's not just that. I keep having this feeling and its just I don't know what to think of it.'

'What feeling?'

'I don't know that's the problem. All I know is that it has something to do with you. I can't pinpoint anything at the moment.'

'What did I do? Well besides the obvious?'

'You... never mind. I'll see you later. I've got to go anyway.'

'Wait! Karma you're the one who want to talk.'

'I know but I lost the courage and chance to.'

'I'm so confused what are you talking about?'

'Nothing don't worry. I'll see you soon.' She hugged me and walked away.

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_ One this was for sure though Reagan was right. I would be thinking about what Karma was on about all night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12 days til Christmas<em>**

I'm not one for the corny overdramatic gestures… kind of (SPEECHES DO NOT COUNT… maybe), my Christmas present to Reagan was a little over the top. I was going re-enact the twelve days of Christmas song buy getting her a gift for the 12 days leading up to Christmas. Though I was not getting her multiple copies of one this because honestly who needs 12 drummers drumming.

Reagan and I went the park despite the cold weather and came back to my place to have hot chocolate. We sat on the couch and talked.

'Wait here. I have something for you.'

'What?'

'Wait.' I ran upstairs and grabbed my first wrapped present for her. I went back down stairs and sat next to her again. 'Here'

She slowly opened the present and saw a frame photo of us together, one where I am kissing her cheek. 'Oh I love it Amy! But I didn't get you anything'

'Don't worry there is still plenty of time. It's just a preview.'

'Thank you' she pulled me closer and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 days til Christmas<em>**

I asked the man in the store to engrave it before wrapping it when I ran into Liam.

'Hi. What are you doing here?'

'Getting Karma a present. I know that she still isn't talking to me but I want to give her something. To show her that I still love her and I want her back.'

'Yeah I know the feeling. Karma is barely talking to me and when she is, she makes no sense whatsoever and that it saying something because I have been able to decrypt Karma mumble since I was 5.'

'I just wish I could talk to her.'

'Just give her a little space. She will come around, hopefully.'

'Yeah. Anyway see you around Amy.'

* * *

><p>I went over to Reagans and knocked on her door. When she opened the door I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently at first but then the kiss deepened. When we broke apart for air she spoke.<p>

'Well hello to you too.' She had the biggest smile on her face that it was difficult not to kiss her again. I stepped back and gave her a square box with a bow on it. 'You got me another gift Shrimp girl?'

'Yeah just open it.' She slowly undid the bow and opened the box. It was a plain silver bracelet. On the inside '_I mean it_' was engraved.

'God Amy how am I ever going to find you a present that is as good as this?'

'All I want for Christmas is you.' I kissed her before I turned to walk away.

'You're not coming inside?'

'Nope I have more planning.'


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a Reamy theme Christmas Chapter with a few other dramas. Sorry I stopped at the 11****th**** day I just felt that if I continued in Chapter 8 that it would be an awfully long chapter and I wanted it to be a separate chapter. So enjoy the rest of Reamy Christmas as Amy is being the most adorable person in the universe. Also very long chapter. Don't own faking it etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 days til Christmas<em>**

With her love for music I thought the only logical step next would be to get her an old fashioned record player but they all cost over $100. Luckily Christmas was on my side this year. I found an old record player in an op shop which tons of old records. The lady at he store let me play a record to see if it still worked and it just so happens to be in near perfect condition.

Lugging it out of the store seemed to be difficult but manageable. I decided to go out side of Reagan window and start played a record John Cusack style. I waited for about 20 minutes until I realised she wasn't home because there she was walking back to her front door. She noticed me standing there. Given I was pretty hard to miss considering I was freezing to death and there was music streaming out of the record.

'Amy what are you doing here?'

'Well this was a lot more romantic in my head. I wanted to do the boombox outside thing but with your next gift instead. See?' I stepped aside to let her see the record player.

'You honestly have to stop getting me presents. This is too much.'

'Nope not going to happen just enjoy my presents.'

'I do love it Amy and I love you.' She drew me closer to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 days til Christmas <em>**

Me and Reagan were at an old antique bookstore because I wanted to look for her next gift. My favourite book. To kill a Mockingbird. I know it is such a generic favourite but I absolutely love it. When she was at the other end of the store I found a copy that had been loved and smelt beautiful. I paid for it and went outside to write inside the cover.

_I Love you to the moon and back. I mean it. Amy aka Shrimp girl._

She came outside shortly after.

'I can't believe you just left me inside. I couldn't find you.'

'I know and I'm sorry I just had to write something real quick before I gave you this.' I handed her the brown paper bag that had To Kill a Mockingbird inside. She slowly opened it and was slightly confused. ' I wanted you to have it because its my favourite book. It would be like if you gave me your favourite album. It just means something to me. Open it.'

She read the inscription. 'Oh Amy I love it.' She kissed me. 'I also know what you are doing.'

'Whatever are you talking about?'

'I figured it out last night. You are getting my 12 presents for the 12 days of Christmas.'

'Maybe…'

'Amy I honestly can't accept it. There is too much. I don't know how I am ever going to come up with a present for you after this.'

'Just shhh.' I kissed her, which managed to quieten her murmurs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 Days til Christmas<em>**

It was only possible to find it online as I am a crazy person. But the present finally arrive in the mail today. It was impossible to hide it I went to her house so she came over to mine.

She huffed when she came into my room but I could see she could barely hide her smile.

'What did you get me today?'

'Close your eyes and hold out your arms' she did as she was told and I reached under my bed. I grabbed a giant stuffed toy shrimp and threw it at her as I sat on my bed.

'What?!' she opened her eyes when she got hit by the flying shrimp. Surprisingly she still managed to catch it.

'It's so you have something to keep you company when I'm not there.'

'Shrimp girl, god you are beyond adorable. I love you so unbelievably much right now.' She went over and kissed me so deeply that it literally took my breath away. 'I'm so sorry.'

'No don't worry you just caught me by surprise a little. Here, try again.' she smile and caught my lips with hers. Slowly piece but piece her jacket came off, then her shirt came off, then mine, until nothing remained between us.

'I'm so in love you Amy.'

'So am I'

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 Days til Christmas<em>**

I went over to Karma's.

'Hey can you do me a huge favour?' I ask as I walked into her room.

'Yeah of course always.'

'Could you help me write a song for Reagan and record it so I can give it to her?'

'oh… yeah of course.'

'I would sing but you know how ridiculously bad I am at singing.'

It took a few hours of work but then it was finished. I was sitting on Karma's bed as she sat and recorded the final copy of the song. I loved watching her sing.

_Every story starts off differently_

_And yet somehow I think ours is the best_

_There was something about your smile_

_Or maybe laugh that made me melt_

_Once you were on my mind you never left_

_There aren't enough words in the world_

_To tell you how I feel_

_But hopefully I can show you_

_You are simply mine_

_Mine to hold, to kiss, to love_

_Believe me when I say_

_I'm never letting you go _

_You came into my heart _

_Like you come through my window_

_With a stumbling start_

_But then tumbling fast_

I noticed a tear forming in Karma's eye but when I brought it to attention later she brushed it off and ushered me out of her room with the recording.

It was late when Reagan came through my window. I sat her down on my bed and put a side of the headphone against her ear and the other against mine. She nested against me as she listened to the song. She started crying and held me tighter. When the song finished she had no words. She pulled me towards her and kissed me. I pulled away slightly to give her a USB with the song.

'Happy 6th day of Christmas'

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Days til Christmas<em>**

She needed a break. NOT FROM ME. But from all the presents. She was overwhelmed. So I left her next Christmas present by her windowsill and left. It was a purple travel mug with her name on it because she keeps complaining how the personalised merch never has her name on it. I wrote a note and stuck it against her window so she could see it when she looked outside the window.

_Happy 7__th__ day _

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 days until Christmas<em>**

I went over to Reagan's. I gave her, her next gift.

'Something we can do together.' She opened it and saw two seasons of Orphan Black.

'I love this show!'

'I've noticed.' I laughed. She just so happened to be wearing her Clone Club t-shirt on.

We sat and binged watched season 1. Every time I got up and went to the bathroom, I would walk by her room the place a note somewhere, anywhere. By the time I had to leave there where 8 hidden notes around her apartment.

'I got something for you today.' Said Reagan.

'What, really?'

'You can't honestly expect me not to give you a few extra gifts before Christmas. Here.' She handed me a small square present that felt like a CD case. I opened it and I saw a clear case with a plain CD in it. I tried to hide my confusion but clearly I didn't hide it well. She smiled and elaborated. 'It's a mix. It has all the different songs that make me think of you.'

'Now I know how I made you feel.' I laughed 'Thank you, I love it.' I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 Days til Christmas<em>**

I had set out a nice picnic outside with tons of blankets as it was freezing and some food. Reagan came over and I led her to the pile of blankets outside.

'I wanted to give you the stars but this would have to do.' I gave her a packet of star shaped glow in the dark stickers. 'You can put them on the ceiling of you room or anywhere. So when you look up in the middle of the night lying up thinking, you can think of me.'

'You are such a sap.' She smiled and kissed me.

'Come. There is a fort of blankets that await us!' I say dramatically.

'God you make dork sexy'

'Indeed I do'

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Days til Christmas<em>**

I had brought a small little box to put the presents inside. Reagan came by my house and we sat on the bed.

'Here' she opened the box and inside were 10 hand made coupons.

Each had a different prize:

1. 1 Free cooked edible meal (probably mac and cheese)

2. 1 Free cuddle

3. 1 Free doing the dishes without complaint

4. 1 Breakfast in bed

5. 1 Free movie night

6. 1 Personal Servant for a Day

7. 1 Bubble bath…. And more

8. 1 Strip tease

9. 1 chance to do anything you want to me

10. 1 Wild Card (Something Spontaneous)

She laughed at a few of them before she turned to me. 'I can technically do anything I want to you now anyway.' She moved on top of me, straddling me.

'Not everything but that coupon means you can.' I said. She tried to kiss me but I moved away, teasing her. 'No I think not.'

'Mmmhhmm Amy,' she moaned and my resolve almost crumbled.

'Nope.' I drew her close and kissed her before pulling away again. She grumbled and tried to kiss me but I moved. 'Not everything.' I pressed lightly against her lips and pulled away. The no contact was killing both of us but I refused to fold. After 2 torturous minutes she broke the tension.

'I'm cashing in my coupon now'

The word 'good' just escaped my lips before hers crashed into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Til Christmas<strong>

I was outside of Reagan room window at 7 in the morning and I called her.

'Morning'

'Morning. Amy… It's 7 in the morning. Why on earth would you wake me up so early?'

'You'll see. Look under your alarm clock.'

'What?'

'Do it.'

'Fine. Oh there is a note.'

'I know. Read it.'

' "_Morning Beautiful. Hearing you voice makes me smile. Look under you laptop_" ' I could here her move off her bed.

' "_Hey there Sexy. Always thinking of you. Look inside the pocket of the first coat in your wardrobe_." ' She read out every note.

' "_When I look at you, I think about how much I want to cuddle you, touch you, feel you. Look behind your shelf" '_

_' "__You are the last thing I thing about before I sleep and first thing I think about when I wake up. Look underneath your lamp" '_

_' "__You came into my life so unexpectedly but I wouldn't change it for a single moment. Look under the desk." '_

_' "__I fall a little bit more in love with you everyday. Look behind your calendar." '_

_' "__I understood what love was meant to feel like when I fell for you. Look inside the curtain." '_

_' "__God you look so beautiful. Look outside." _Why am I looking outside?'

'Just do it.' I said waiting for her to open the window. When she did I could see her in her pyjamas staring into the conveniently placed snow. I wrote " come outside look at the tree".

She came racing down but she couldn't see me yet as I was hiding in the garden, behind the bushes. She ran her fingers over the craving on the tree . _REAGAN + AMY. _Then underneath was another note_. "Turn around"_ and when she did I kissed her.

'God you are the most adorable person in the entire world.' She kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day til Christmas (Christmas eve)<strong>

'Ok so considering we are spending Christmas with our families I decided to give the last Christmas present today but you don't get it until later.`

'That's fine I'll take you on an Amy day first.'

We went shopping, then the movies and then a really nice dinner afterwards. After my Amy day we went back to my house. Reagan got really excited and sat me down on my bed.

'Open my presents first.'

'Presents?'

'Yes. Now open this one first.' She gave me a soft present. When I opened it is was big furry polar bear claw gloves.

'Now you have no excuse for cold hands. Now this one.' It was relatively heavy. I opened t and saw a polaroid camera. I took a photo of me kissing her and slowly watch it appear on the paper.

'Ok last one.' She gave me an A2 size present next.

'Holy, what is this?'

'Open it.' I slowly unwrapped it and saw a pin board full of photos of Reagan and I together printed out in Polaroid format. She took the picture that I took and pinned it with the rest of the photos.

'Wow it's so amazing. God it's beautiful.' I kissed her. I lent the board against the wall.

'My turn.' I ran into the bathroom to get it. I came out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped. I was wearing nothing but a rather large red bow. 'Merry Christmas' I smiled as she came closer to unwrap me.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Every One<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I know it is past New Years but I thought it was a good Segway back to the complicated Karma, Amy and Reagan story :) hehehehe anyway hopefully you will like the next chapter or just be angry because if it wasn't my spin on Faking It I would be hehehehe Anyway Enjoy. I Don't own anything etc.**

* * *

><p>Shane was holding a huge New Years Eve Party to celebrate new beginnings. I was still upset that Reagan had to work at a club tonight but I knew it was important to her.<p>

'Amy seriously this mood is such a Buzzkill' Karma practically yelled in my ear as she was very drunk and draped across my shoulder.

'Since when do you drink?' I grabbed her cup away from her. ' I definitely think that is enough.'

'Pfftt who are you my mother?'

'You're mother probably wouldn't care too much about you "Embracing your Adolescence" '

'Then why are you all up in my grill.'

'You did not just say "grill". You're such a dork.'

'AMY! How is my girl doing?' Shane dropped next to the empty space on the couch beside me.

'Great... I love getting booze breath in my personal space. I'm babysitting tonight.'

'You're my babyy' slurred Karma. 'You big baby'

'Wow no kidding. Good luck Ames I need to attend to another certain someone.'

'Duke's here?'

'Yeah and he has been a little bit Shane deprived because of all his training'

'Well have fun considering one of us should.' Shane leave with an extra bounce in his step. 'Ok we need to get you home.'

'NOOOO! We need to stay til the countdown. It's my favourite.'

'Karma,'

'Amy,' she puffed out her cheeks like a child. I took her arm and practically carried her out to the backyard because it was the quickest way home. Despite the pool being covered the deck was still extremely slippery in the icy weather. Karma's sudden burst of energy sent both of us slipping on our ass on the ground. I stood up and patted myself off.

'God you are such a klutz. Give me your hand.' She pulled a frowny face and refused to do anything. 'You are going to freeze Karma get up.'

'No'

'Why?'

'Because this the only way I can get you to hang out with me more.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You hang out with Reagan all the time and I never see you anymore. We didn't eve have our annual Christmas coco. I just- I'm just really drunk.' She laughed

I helped her up and looked at her. 'Hey, come here.' I gave her a tight hug. I didn't even realise that I had been neglecting her. Karma buried her head against my shoulder.

'I missed these hugs.' She whispered. The music was cut off and the counting began.

'TEN, NINE, EIGHT,' Karma wore a goofy smile on her face when she lifted her head from my shoulder to join in with the counting.

'THREE, TWO, ONE' everyone burst into cheers and fireworks went off. In a split second when I was moving away Karma kissed me. I couldn't move I was completely frozen in shock. The kiss only lasted about 2 seconds and afterwards Karma whispered 'Happy new Year' before bursting into hysterical laughter. My phone rang and I placed Karma on the ground sitting so I could answer the call.

'Hey Shrimp Girl. Happy New Year'

'Happy New Year baby girl. Aren't you working?'

'Yeah but it is worth the phone call to hear your voice. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to give you your midnight kiss but ill make it up to you. I promise.'

'Uh yeah I love you too and I can't wait to see you I miss you so much. I love you.'

'Oh I gotta go bye babe'

'Ok bye.' I looked back and forth from my phone and Karma. _Why did you kiss me Karma?_ I drapped her arm back around my shoulder so I could walk her home.


	11. Chapter 11

**So in the last chapter I kind of knew where I was going with the story but now I don't really so yeah sorry for a crappy chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wow so many apologies but nonetheless I am terribly sorry. Hopefully you all will enjoy my lovely tumble of events. Also don't own Faking It etc.**

* * *

><p>Knowing lying got me nowhere with the Karma and Liam debacle I knew I had to tell Reagan about Karma kissing me last night but first thing is first. I needed to talk to Karma. I knew Reagan would have had a late night so I didn't want to wake her, besides something like this wasn't exactly conversation to have over the phone. I showed up extremely early at Karma's. Ok that was an overstatement. I showed up early enough and found her still sleeping away. I sat on her bed shaking her awake. I could hear her groan and moan.<p>

'Karma I need to talk to you.'

'URG! Amy stop yelling, my heads about to burst.'

'I'm not yelling. You're just really hung over.'

'Being hung over sucks, A LOT.'

'Yeah I know. Wake up please?' She struggled to sit up and when she did I could almost hear her panting, as if sitting up was to exhausting at the current moment.

'I'm up. You happy?'

'Not particularly.'

'Why?'

'You don't remember do you?'

'Remember what?'

'Last night. The Countdown?'

'I remember… being on the floor, then standing then I… Oh my God! I kissed you.'

'Yeah you did.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Why?'

'Why what'

'Why did you kiss me?'

'I was drunk and confused.' I knew it was a lie. Having been Karma's best friend for the entirety of our lives I could tell that when she started talking loudly and slightly higher that she would normally, she was lying.

'Stop lying to me. I know you are. Just tell me.'

'No.' It was so silent I almost missed it.

'Since when do we keep secrets from each other?'

'Since I realised that I wanted you!' I froze. I suspected this of course. I'd have to be blind not too.

'Karma, please don't'

'I know. I just can't stop feeling this way. I want to because I want you to be happy and you are, with Reagan, and because I know that I missed my chance. You could have been mine but I chose Liam.'

'You did. And now that I am finally happy with someone who loves me the same way that I love her, you all of a sudden decide that you love me. Do you realise how ridiculously childish you are? You wouldn't even have the slightest interest if it weren't for Reagan. You wouldn't even care.'

'That is not true! I always thought of you as a best friend before this whole lesbian rumour blew up in our face. But then when it did I saw you differently. It didn't happen all at once but eventually I realised I couldn't have my cake and eat it too. I loved Liam but he isn't you. I would have come to realise that, maybe not as soon as I have, even if Reagan wasn't in the picture.'

I could barely breathe. These were the words I had wanted to hear for so long but now that I've heard them I don't know what they mean. I had to get out. I needed air and time to process the information cramped into my brain at the current moment. I ran out of the room and ignored the cries that I heard from Karma begging me not to leave. I left.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how I got there but I did. I stood in front of Reagan's door. I knocked and waited. The doorknob twisted and Reagan stood on the other side of the door. She looked gorgeous. No make up, wearing her baggy hoodie and cute oversize pants. There was no decision to make.<p>

'Hey Shrimp Girl.'

'Hey. I need to tell you something.'

'Shoot.' The smile she wore made it so much harder to get the words out but I had to.

'Karma kissed me last night.'

'Oh…' the smile disappeared.

'It didn't mean anything, at least not to me.'

'What do you mean "at least not to you" '

'I saw Karma this morning because of what happened. I thought last night was explainable because of the amount of alcohol she drank but then when push came to shove she told me that she had feelings for me.'

'Then?'

'I came here. I was going to tell you about the kiss whether or not it meant anything to her or not. When it did I felt bad like I had cheated even though it wasn't me who did the kissing. I needed you to know.'

'Thank you for telling me. I don't know what else you want me to say'

'Neither but can you promise me something?'

'Yeah,'

'Don't go after Karma. She is still my best friend. She just needs space and she will find someone else. That's what I did and I found you.'

'That's a very difficult thing of you to ask of me Amy. She hurt you and now she wants to take you a way from me and leave me to be the broken hearted one. And you're asking me forgive and forget everything she has put our relationship through, the heartache, the constant feeling of sharing you, and the unpredictability of it all?'

'Hold on. What heartache? What sharing? What unpredictability?'

'She chucked your heart away for one ad decides to play around with it. Then it feels like I am sharing you when you drop everything for her and I know I am being an irrational wreck because you have the kindest heart and you would do that for anyone but it feels like you are at her bec and call. I just never know if one day you will choose her.'

'Never.' She looked up at me. I saw some tears run down her cheek. I stepped closer and cupped her face in my hand, brushing away the tears. 'I might have at a point, chosen Karma but that was ages ago. Before you and me was even a thought. But now we exist and that's never going to go away. I know what it is like to love someone so entirely and have them love me the same back. Why would I trade that for anything in the world?' she kissed me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

'I don't trust her.'

'Trust me.' I could feel the motion of a nod as my lips pressed against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Blow up between Karma and Reagan… Enough said. Enjoy. Ps Don't own Faking it etc.**

* * *

><p>'No, I don't partially like you!' Yelled Reagan.<p>

'Not my problem that Amy was mine long before she was ever yours. You weren't even in the picture.' I tired to remember how on earth I got stuck in between this conversation. Of course I had to be stupid and invite both of them to my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days before<strong>

'Hey Amy, I want to throw you a party.' My mum stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

'What? No. I don't want one.'

'You're turning 16 baby! And I also want to invite that girlfriend of yours that you have been spending all you're time with.'

'Who did you?'

'A mother isn't blind honey.'

'And you're ok with that?'

'I'm ok with the fact that she makes you happy and she isn't going around breaking your heart.'

'Ok…' I didn't know how to take this new "Farrah" mood that mum was in.

'So I just need the names of some friends to invite.'

'Yeah no problem…'

I caught up with Reagan later at her place. My head was resting on her lap staring up at her as she was playing with my hair.

'Hey, I have something to ask you.'

'Anything,'

'My mum wants to meet you.'

'Really?!' Reagan mood jumped from 1 to 100 immediately. She was so excited that I almost fell off her bed.

'Ow!'

'Oh sorry baby. I would love to meet your parents. I'm super excited!'

'I can tell. Well Mum is throwing me a birthday party of sorts.'

'It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because it's not a big deal.'

'Of course it is! You have left me with a very stressful job of finding you a present in the next 48 Hours.'

'I don't want anything. I just want you.' I pulled her down so I could kiss her. I felt her smile as our lips touched.

'Seriously though, I need to get you a gift.' I sat up and drew her closer to me.

'Shhh, enough talking.' I kissed her and slowly deepened the kiss. She managed to pull away for a millisecond to mumble, 'Amy,' before she crumbed away at my attempts to seduce her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day before <strong>

We sat around at Reagan's place. I was watching tv while she was making a new mix.

'Karma is coming.' I mentioned.

'Huh?' Reagan took her headphones off and faced me. She didn't hear. I could pretend I said something else but it wouldn't make anything easier.

'Karma is coming, to the party.'

'What?!'

'Yeah…'

'Are you serious right now?'

'I'm sorry.' I paused. She was very obviously mad. 'She is my best friend. We haven't missed any birthdays. Reagan,' I went to touch her arm but she pulled away. 'Hey,' I scooted over and this time she let me touch her, probably hearing the hurt in my voice when she moved away. I held her and rested her head on my shoulder.

'Amy, it's different between you two now. I don't like it.'

'I know things are different but still I love her. She has always been there.'

'Then why aren't you with her?' a tone of jealousy rung through.

'You're cute when you're needlessly jealous, you know?' I smiled. She elbowed me in the ribs.

'Seriously,'

'Can you please try? You both mean so much to me and I want you to get along.'

'How am I suppose to forget that she is in love with you?'

'By thinking about how in love with you I am.'

After a long paused she huffed. 'Fine. I'll try to be civil for your sake.'

'I love you.'

'You better.' She smirked before she kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DAY<strong>

'Hi Mrs. Rauderfield.' Reagan stretched out her hand to shake mums.

'It's not Rauderfield anymore but you can call me Farrah. Nice to finally meet you.'

'You too. I've heard so much about you.'

'All good I hope.'

'Of course. I doubt that there is a bad word about you.' Reagan smiled. I could tell like Reagan, because anyone who gives mum a compliment is usually good in her books. Mum led Reagan inside. I was on door duty, for now.

'Hey Shane.'

'Hey Ames. So Karma is coming huh?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I'm glad I have a first class ticket to the show.'

'What show?'

'Don't' worry. I just have a feeling.'

'Shane,' I said sternly.

'Hey Farrah!' Shane caught my mother's attention and fled further interrogation.

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived. Even though I had little faith, I knew I could trust Reagan. She was keeping everything together despite the little "not-so-subtle" jabs Karma has been dropping. That was until cake time. Mum had gone out of her way and made a cupcake tower of sorts, with lays of different flavours.<p>

I had gone with a classic vanilla where as Reagan went with chocolate.

'God Amy this is amazing you have to try this.' She gestured her cupcake towards me and I jokingly backed away as she tried brought the cake closer.

'I don't think Amy likes sloppy seconds as much as you do Reagan.' Something in Reagan slapped.

'You know what? I've had enough. Can you stop please?' Reagan's voice rose a little.

'Oooooo I've always wondered what it would be like if you lost your temper.'

'Stop being such a snotty brat.'

'Big words, I'm so scared.' Karma mocked.

'Seriously Karma stop.' I stepped in between them.

'You don't like me do you? Well I would imagine not considering we all know that Amy will choose me, eventually.'

'No, I don't particularly like you!' Yelled Reagan.

'Not my problem that Amy was mine long before she was ever yours. You weren't even in the picture.'

'And it's not my fault that you don't have the capacity to understand that she doesn't want you anymore.'

'That you know of.'

'ENOUGH! Karma, GET OUT! I'm sick and tired of this. I love Reagan, ok? That's that.'

'It's fine, I'll wait.' Then she stood up and walked out the door.

'Party's over.' I said and eventually everyone left.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed crying. Reagan had stayed down stairs to help clean up. She stood now in the doorway leaning against the frame.<p>

'Hey shrimp girl.' She whispered.

'I just don't get why she is doing this. It isn't like her.'

'I'm really sorry.' Reagan sat next to me and held me. 'I don't know what to say.'

'I know. I'm sorry about today.'

'It's okay. I got to spent it with you.'

'And Karma.' I said her name as if it left a bad taste in my mouth. I never thought our friendship would come to this point.

'Here I got you a present.' She handed me a small box.

'I told you not to get me a present.'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I have a New Reamy Story you should check out if you want :)<strong>


End file.
